El aMoR NoO eS FaCiL
by cindii
Summary: Esta historia es de los jonas brothers y tu...eres una modelo muy famosa en europa pero por algunos problemas te ves obligada a ir a L.A. donde conoceras gente nueva y a alguien en especial, no eres la tipica niña perfecta para un jonas...podras cambiar?
1. Llegando y causando problemas I

**[[[El aMoR noO eS fácil]]]**

Tu eres una chica de 16 años, vives en españa y eres una conocida modelo, en tus tiempos libres cantas sin que se entere tu papa, él es un empresario muy importante en toda europa. Eres la clasica niña rica que le encanta que todo el mundo haga lo que ella quiere,tienes un hermano mayor se llama jake el unico que te hace entrar en razon, tu mama los abandono cuando tenias 10 años y no la has vuelto a ver,desde entonces le tienes un gran eres de tes blanca, ojos color azul electrico, mides como 1.60, lo se un poco bajita para ser modelo por eso siempre usas tacon.

CAPITULO 1  
en el aeropuerto...  
-no puedo creer que me haga esto- decias  
-fue tu culpa no debiste gritarle asi a Mary-decia jake  
-no,él nunca debio llevar a es tipa a mi casa , ademas ella me provoco no debio mencionar a mi madre yo solo me limite a contestarle, preferia a Noelia ella siempre estaba callada y no molestaba-  
- si yo tambien preferia a Noelia, bueno enana me tengo que ir por favor portate bien-  
-no te preocupes me se cuidar sola-  
-ese es el problema, temo por la vida de todos los de L.A. ya que vas a estar alla sin nadie que te controle-te dice con una sonrisa.  
-haha yo tambien te quiero-le dices cuando empieza a alejarse.  
desides abordar el avion, te pasas la mitad del viaje dormida y la otra pensando en que podias hacer para que tu papa se arrepintiera de mandarte a L.A. el pensaba que asi se arreglarian todos los problemas pero esta muy equivocado.  
Al bajar del avion te encuentras con un señor que trai un cartel con tu nombre, es un chofer el te va a llevar a tu nueva casa, la cual tienes que compartir con otras dos personas.  
al llegar a la casa te dio un buena impresion por fuera era grande con un jardin precioso ademas de que era una zona residencial, cuando entro a la casa se dio cuenta que las personas que serian sus compañeras minimo tenian buen gusto por que todo estaba muy bien decorado.  
-hay alguin que pueda subir mis maletas- gritaste y una muchacha de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes se asomo por las escaleras.  
-hola soy jessica, tu debes ser la nueva-  
- si eso parece, me llamo ________-  
-mucho gusto, y contestando tu pregunta no hay nadie que suba tus maletas es el dai libre de lupe, pero si quieres yo te ayudo- no te dio tiempo de responder por que ya iba a la mitad de la escalera con unas de tus maletas cuando termino de decir la frase.  
-si claro-  
Al llegar a tu cuarto viste que era muy lindo tenia las paredes de un color verde, tu favorito, era grande y tenia un balcon que daba asi la calle,habia dos puertas una para el baño y otra para el closet.  
-te dejare descansar y mas alrato te enseño el resto de la casa-  
-si gracias-le respondes-sus cuartos tambien tienen balcon?-  
-si pero el de lauren y el mio dan para el patio-  
-aaah ok, bueno gracias-  
Cuando sale de tu cuarto te recuestas en la cama y te quedas dormida,te despertaste y jessica te enseño toda la casa, tenia alberca y un jacuzzi,a lauren no la conociste por que salio con su novio y llego muy tarde, tu y jessica cenaron vieron tele y se durmieron.

Estabas frente al espejo, tu cabello castaño claro lo traias recogido en una coleta y tus hojos azules tenian un toque de tristez por que ayer antes de dormir tu papa te hablo y se pelearon, pero como no querias seguir recordando todo eso decidiste la cocina habia una chica muy bonita era rubia y de hojos color miel,cuando te vio te sonrio.  
-hola soy________ tu debes de ser lauren- le dijiste  
-si soy yo, ayer ya no te vi cuando llegue ya estabas dormida-  
-es que estaba muy cansada y decidi dormirme temprano-  
-si eso supuse-  
-y ayer a donde fuiste?-  
-sali con mi novio y unos amigos-  
-tienes novio?-  
-si se llama joe, toca en una banda "jonas brothers", no se si la conoscas-  
-he oido su musica es muy buena, pero jamas los he visto-  
-creeme ellos son muchoo mas lindos-  
-hahaha eso espero-  
-esta noche vamos a salir no quieres venir-  
-mmm no lo se, no quiero hacer mal tercio-  
-no te preocupes sus hermanos tambien vendran-  
-bueno lo pensare-  
-ok si te decides quedaron de pasar a las 9-  
En eso llega Jessica muy contenta....  
-hola chicas-  
-hola-contestan las dos  
-a que se debe tu felicidad-le dice lauren  
-adivina quien me habloo?-  
-quien-  
-peter-  
-enserioo?-  
-sii, ayer en la noche me hablo-  
-y que te dijo-  
-quiere que nos veamos hoy-  
-disculpen pero quien es peter?-les dices  
-es mi ex, terminams hace dos meses pero ultimamente estamos mas cerca-  
-y lo mas seguro es que hoy te pida que regresen-completo lauren  
-wow y tu que le piensas contestar-  
-obvio, le voi a decir que si-  
-________ definitivamente hoy tienes que venir conmigo no te puedes quedar sola-  
-ok ire contigo y tus amigos-  
Se pasaron toda la mañana hablando de tonterias hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de arreglarse y subieron a sus cuartos tu vestiste con un pantalon de mezclilla entubado, una blusa morada y unos zapatos morados tambien de plataforma, tu cabello lo traias suelto,Lauren llevaba un vestido azul muy bonito.  
Cuando terminaron de arreglarse decidieron bajar estaban en la cocina platicando las dos cuando alguien toco la puerta, Lauren fue a abrir, cuando fuiste hacia la puerta la viste con un chico alto de cabello cafe oscuro y lacio,era muy guapo y asu lado estaba otro chavo muy parecido al anterios pero este tenia el cabello chino,al verte los dos te dijieron...  
-hola-  
-a si ella es_________, mi nueva compañera ellos son joe y nick-  
-hola-  
-no eres de aqui verdad?-te dice joe  
-no soy de españa-  
-aaah bueno un gusto conocerte-  
-igual-  
-bueno ya vamonos-dice Lauren  
-si-contestaron los tres  
Tu notaste que nick te veia mucho pero no te hablaba, cuando subieron al carro joe y Lauren se sentaron adelante y nick y tu atras,no te sentias incomoda de que te viera tanto ya que estabas acostumbrada por ser modelo pero te llamaba la atencion de que no te hablara, hasta que por fin hablo.  
-por que te viniste aqui-te dijo demasiado rapido que no entendiste  
-¿que?..disculapa no entendi-  
-lo siento hable muy rapido-  
-no importa pero que me habias preguntado-  
-¿que por que viniste aqui?¿no te gustaba españa?-  
-no es eso yo amo españa pero mi papa me mado aqui de castigo-  
-enserio, no pareces ser una persona que cause muchos problemas-  
-haha en realidad todas las personas lo creen pero mi hermano dice que soy "una maquina de problemas"y empiezo a creeer que es verdad-  
-haha... asi que eres una chica mala-  
-no mucho,,depende de las persona-  
-asi que ahora tienes que portarte bien-  
-no, todo lo contario pienso hacer que se arrepienta de mandarme aqui-  
-asi que aparte de chica mala eres vengativa-te dice con una sonrisa  
-si,algo asi hahaha-  
-adonde vamos-  
-a una fiesta o algo asi-  
-genial siempre quise ir a una fiesta de L.A.-

Al llegar a la fiesta, me presentaron algunos de sus amigos, pero al instante olvide el nombre de todos. Estaba sentada al lado de Nick, éramos los únicos en la mesa ya que los demás estaban bailando ,me estaba divirtiendo mucho pero quería bailara así que le dije:  
-quieres bailar??-  
-no me gusta bailar-me contesto  
-anda por fa quiero bailar-le pones una carita triste  
-ok, pero que nadie nos vea-  
-nick, a menos que tengas una capa invisible como la de Harry Potter no entiendo como esperas que nadie nos vea si estamos en una fiesta donde hay como 200 persona.  
-me refiero a que vayamos al centro de la pista así nos ve mucho.  
-ok, como tu quieras pero vamos-  
Estuvieron bailando mucho tempo y no entendías como a Nick no le gustaba bailar si lo hacia bien.  
-por que no te gusta bailar si lo haces increíble- le dices sin parar de bailar y hablando muy fuerte para que te escuchara  
-no dije que bailara mal simplemente no me gusta que la gente me vea-te dice acercándose a tu oído para que lo escucharas bien.  
-wow, eso suena ridículo tomando en cuenta que tocas en una banda y cantas enfrente de miles de personas-  
-si lo se-te sonríe  
-que te parece si salimos, hay demasiada gente me asfixio-  
-claro, aunque debes admitir que es por que es obvio que bailo mejor que tu y no lo puedes resistir-  
-haha ya quisieras bailar como yo-le dices riéndote  
Los dos empezaron a caminar y llegaron como a un parque estuvieron platicando mucho hasta que salió el tema de los novios…  
-bueno yo novio novio nunca he tenido no me gusta ponerle un titulo ya que la mayoría de las veces eso arruina las relaciones así que prefiero tener "amigos", sin compromisos y no tienes tantos problemas-  
-aa si? Y cuantos "amigos " has tenido?  
-ni idea jamás los he contado-  
-así que eres muy liberal –Al decir eso se acerca mucho a ti, oias sentir su respiración.  
-Si algo así-  
-que bien-dijo acercándose mas  
-porque lo dices??-  
-por esto-y en eso te besa, a ti te encanto era demasiado lindo, nadie te había besado así, cuando se separaron el te vio a los ojos y te sonrió, tu no pusiste hacer mas que devolverle la sonrisa.  
-¿Qué fue eso?-le preguntas  
-mmm… nose supongo que un impulso, espero que no te haya molestado-  
-o no te preocupes-  
-creo que es mejor que regresemos ya es tarde-  
-si tienes razón, vamos-  
Regresaron a la fiesta de ahí los chicos las llevaron a su casa todo el camino estuvieron muy callados .al llegar vieron que todas las luces estaban apagadas menos la de la cocina así que fueron ahí, cuando entraron vieron a Jessica sentada en la barra llorando y comiendo nieve.  
-hay no si esta comiendo nieve de fresa algo esta mal ella odia la nieve de fresa- te dice en un susurro para que jessica no las escuche.  
-que te paso?-  
-laureeeen-grita y se abraza de ella llorando mas fuerte, ella intenta tranquilizarla para que le explique que pasa.  
-¿Qué paso jess?-  
-peter-  
-que te hizo ese desgraciado- dice lauren enojada  
-me cambio, quería que nos viéramos hoy para presentarme a su novia puedes creerlo??-  
-wow que maldito-le dijiste  
-si, hay cariño no llores por se estúpido de seguro esa tipa a de ser horrible- le dice lauren-mejor vamos a que te recuestes en tu cuarto y mañana vemos como nos vengamos de el-  
- si tienes razón me voy a mi cuarto y gracias chicas, una cosa mas pueden tirar esa nieve, el no merece que engorde por su culpa -  
-así se habla-  
Cuando jessica sube lauren se voltea hacia ti  
-ok mas te vale que me cuentes que paso con Nick??-  
-mmm…nada-  
-como que nada vi como se miraban, además Nick nunca puede estar callado mas de dos minutos así que algo tuvo que pasar-  
-ok, pero no le digas a nadie por que en si no fue nada simplemente nos besamos-  
-¿Qué?-  
-si, nos besamos-  
-y luego que paso??-  
-nada-  
-como que nada??-  
-pues si solo nos besamos y punto-  
-y te gusto-  
-pues si besa muy bien-  
-y el te gusta??-  
-mmm no lo se es lindo pero x, solo fue un beso así que me voy a dormir nos vemos mañana-  
-si adiós, sueña con Nick-te dice burlándose  
-haha(risa sarcástica) y tu con joe-  
-no te preocupes lo hago todas las noches-  
Las dos se fueron a dormir, cuando despertaste al día siguiente ya era tarde, te metiste a bañar y te pusiste ropa cómoda era tipo deportiva, cuando bajaste viste a Lauren y a Jessica en sala viendo un programa de televisión que parecía de chismes, te sentaste al lado de lauren que traía fruta en un plato, le empezaste a robar fruta…  
-hey es miaa-te dice  
-no seas envidiosa y dame-  
-ok pero poquita por que yo solita tuve que partirla por que lupe todavía no llega-  
-sii prometo no acabármela…¿Qué están viendo?  
-telee-te contesta jess  
-si ya se que tele pero que es… ¿un programa de chisme?-  
-sii, es que van a salir los jonas-  
-enserio?-quisiste sonar como si no te interesara pero no convenciste a lauren  
-mueres por ver que dicen-  
-no es cierto, me da igual-  
-shhhh cállense ya va a empezar-dice jess  
Televisión:  
Ayer por la noche captamos a dos de los miembros de la famosa banda juvenil "jonas brother" muy bien acompañados en un fiesta, primero los vimos entra a los cuatro muy discretamente pero después el mas joven Nicholas jonas decidió salir a pasear con su compañera la cual creemos que es su novia ya que los captamos besándose.  
En eso apagas la tele… aunque fue tarde jess vio la imagen del beso y te reconoció  
-te besaste con Nick anoche y no me dijiste nada???-tu no podias reaccionar


	2. novios de mentiras?

**[[[El aMoR noO eS fácil]]]**

¿NOVIOS DE MENTIRA?

Con los jonas(la noche anterior)…

Dejaron a ________ y a lauren en su casa, y al llegar a la suya no había nadie en ella ya que sus papas y franki habían ido a una cena y kevin estaba en casa de su novia cenando con sus padres.

-dime ¿Qué pasa con ________?-pregunta joe

-nada, por que?-

-no lo se estuvieron muy raros de regreso, así que pensé que había pasado algo-

-no no paso nada, tengo sueño, adiós-dijo subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto-Nick se quedo dormido al instante, al dia siguiente se levanto temprano por que tenia que ir a los estudios de Disney junto con sus hermanos. Al entrar en el edificio se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba por que les pidieron que fueran a la oficina del jefe y ustedes solo habían ido una vez, cuando los contrataron. Cuando llegaron a la oficina el jefe no los saludo como otras veces que se lo encontraban por los pasillos, les pidió que entraran a la sala de juntas donde había una televisión.

-quiero que vean esto-les dijo muy serio

Prendió la tele y empezó a verse un programa de chismes que decía lo siguiente: _ayer captamos a los jonas en otra fiesta muy bien acompañados, después de un rato el mas joven de ellos salió con su acompañante a dar un paseo donde lo captamos muy romántico con lo que parece ser su nueva cita ya que hasta beso hubo, parece que últimamente estos hermanitos salen mucho pero siempre con chicas diferentes no creo que sea muy buen ejemplo para tantos niños y adolecentes que los siguen esperemos que esto no les afecte en su carrera……_

El jefe apago la televisión

-que opinan de esto?-

-mmm nada- contesta joe

-como que nada esto esta por todas partes nunca me había pasado algo así, tienen que dejar de salir con tantas chicas, tienen que entender que no es bueno para su reputación,en cuanto a ti Nick ¿quien es esa chica? Mínimo es tu novia-

-no señor no es mi novia es una amiga-

-entonces como se te ocurre comportarte así en público con una simple amiga-

-lo siento señor-

-no Nick ya fue suficiente te lo advertí la ultima vez que nos vimos, esto es grave y a menos que quieras que tu carrera acabe por este tipo de escándalo, lo mejor será que salgas con esa chica, y no me refiero a que salgas con ella solo a fiestas sino que sea tu novia, algo formal-

-¿que? no puedo conseguir a otra-

-no Nick eso debiste pensar eso ayer antes de dejar que te vieran besándote con ella-

-pero...-

-nada, solo será un tiempo hasta que las cosas se tranquilices y a las chicas les encantara que seas cariñoso con alguien y no que solo juegues con las chicas-

-yo no juego con las chicas, siempre les he dejado las cosas claras desde el principio-

-lo se Nick pero piensa en tu carrea y en la de tus hermanos ellos no tienen la culpa, bueno los dejo tengo muchas cosas que hacer por favor habla con la muchacha mas tarde te hablo para ver que hacemos con la prensa –

Cuando el jefe salió…

-es increíble- dice Nick sarcásticamente

-si es increíble que no me dijeras que te besaste con ________, te pregunte y me dijiste que no pasó nada-

-pues no paso nada solo fue un beso joe-

-osea que ella no te gusta- dice kevin

-si, es linda pero…-

-cual es el problema entonces solo pídele que sea tu novia-

-no puedo-

-por que?? te da pena- dice joe burlándose

-no es eso, pero ella no es de las chicas que tienen novios-

-es lesbianaa!!!!!!- dice joe asustado

-no claro que no, simplemente no le gusta ponerle titulo a las cosas ella tiene "amigos", nada serio-

-aaa menos mal, seria un desperdicio que fuera lesbiana-

-lo mejor es que hables con ella y le expliques, si se parece a lauren seguro te ayuda-opina kevin.

-hey, y tu como conoces tanto a mi novia- dice joe.

-tarado ella aparte de ser tú novia es mi amiga-

-más te vale-

-estas muy mal joe-

-cállense los dos-

En tu casa….

-____________!!!__________!!!Reacciona please –decía lauren

-_____________-

_ay no, ay no,ay noooo-es lo único que decías desde hace 5 minutos

-tranquila ___________ tranquila- te decía jess-pero como es posible que no me dijeras-

-jessica!!- le reprocha lauren –no ves como esta-

-lo siento, pero osea es Nick jonas como pudo no decirme que sales con el-

-yo no salgo con Nick-gritaste saliendo del shock

-tranquila-

-perdón, pero es que como paso no vi ninguna persona alrededor-

-cariño estas en L.A. los paparatzis son astutos-

-creen que el lo haya visto-

-probablemente-

En eso tocan el timbre y jessica va a abrir cuando regresa viene con una no muy linda sorpresa en esos momentos "Nick"

-hola-te dice

-hola-contestas

-podemos hablar por favor-

-si vamos al jardín-

Cuando salen se sientan en una mesa que hay al lado de la piscina.

-viste el programa??-

-cual de todos?? Pero si te refieres a la noticia sobre tu y yo, si lo vi esta en todas partes-te dice- de hecho de eso quería hablar

-pues dime-

-esto es muy raro así que promete que no me mataras-

-ok prometo que no te matare-

-es que es difícil-

-aja-

-complicado-

-Nick, dilo ya me estoy desesperando-

-ok…¿quieres ser mi novia de mentiras?-

-¿¿Qué??-

-por favor dejame explicarte primero-(tp: ahiii como le puedo decir que no si pone esos ojos)

-esta bien pero hazlo rápido-

-lo que pasa es que…-te cuenta toda la historia-así que si no aceptas mi carrera se acaba-

-no crees que es muy exagerado que tu carrera se acabe por algo así-

-mmm es que mi carrera no se acabaría por el chisme sino por mi jefe el odia esta clase de chismes, el puede corrernos de Disney y es el mejor trabajo que puede haber, además después de lo de Taylor el jefe no esta muy contento con nosotros-

-ok, pero dejame pensarlo-

-ay por favor…-(tp: genial de nuevo esos ojos)-solo seria por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen, después inventamos que cortamos y ya.

-ok, con una condición-

-si, cual??-

-yo soy la que te corto a ti-le dices con una sonrisa

-gracias_______ gracias-te dice emocionado y te abraza.(tp: wow su colonia huele deliciosa)

-ok, y que se supone que tengo que hacer- le dices separándote de el

- mmm… por el momento solo tienen que vernos juntos, después de que insistan mucho lo confirmamos-

-esta bien, parece fácil-

-que te parece si empezamos hoy, el jefe me dijo que hay una premiere en la noche así que si tu quieres…-se notaba que Nick no sabia como pedirte

-si me gustaría ir-le contestas

-gracias, bueno me tengo que ir paso por ti a las 9-

-si adiós Nick-

-adios _____-

Cuando Nick se fue corrieron hacia ti tus amigas.

-¿Qué paso?-te dice jess

-¿Qué te dijo?-te dice lauren

-nada…-ibas a continuar pero lauren te interrumpió

-siempre que dices nada, es que paso algo emocionante así que cuéntanos ya-

-ok,ok creo que Nick y yo somos novios de mentiras-

-¿Cómo?-

-si…-les cuentas toda la historia

-wow eres novia de Nick jonas-

-de mentiras-aclaras

-si eso no importa, el caso es que lo eres

-eso supongo, bueno chicas please no le digan a nadie mas por ahora-

-si no te preocupes-

-bueno me acompañan a mi cuarto, tengo que buscar que ponerme hoy-

Subieron a tu cuarto hay estuvieron buscando hasta que encontraron un vestido que aun no habías usado, te metiste a bañar te arreglaste y te veias muy bien ya que como eras modelo sabias como pintarte y peinarte ya que en las pasarelas a veces se tenían que ayudar entre ustedes.

-cuando Nick te vea se va a morir-te dijo lauren

Estabas en tu habitación cuando tocaron la puerta y lauren abrió y te grito

-___________!!!! Ya llego Nick-

-voy!!!-

Cuando venias bajando las escaleras no pudiste contener una sonrisa cuando viste la cara de Nick, se veía muy sorprendido, tu vestido era de color verde seco arriba de la rodilla, era muy lindo.

-creeo que ______ no te menciono que era modelo-

-no creo que olvido decirme ese pequeño detalle-

-haha nos vamos Nick-

-si vamos, adiós chicas-

-adios, diviértanse-

Cuando estaban ya en el carro

-te ves muy linda-

-gracias tu tambien te ves muy bien-

-enserio eres modelo??-

-si , desde los 11 años-

-wow eso explica que seas tan linda-

-haha gracias-

-estas nerviosa??-

-mm de que se supone que debería estar nerviosa-

-de la prensa lo mas seguro es que hagan preguntas –

-a sii, y que se supone que conteste-

-no se lo que quieras, solo di que somos amigos y si hay algo que no quieras contestar no lo hagas-

-y si me atoro en alguna pregunta-

-yo te ayudo-te dice con una sonrisa

-ok-

-ya llegamos-(tp: wow esto si que va a matar a mi papa, genial)

Te bajaste del auto, entraron a la alfombra roja y todo mundo los miraba, a ti te fascinaba ser el centro de atención(tiene que recordar que eres caprichosa aunque hasta ahorita todavía no sale ese lado tuyo) te hacían preguntas sobre tu relación con Nick cosas como ¿eres novia de Nick?¿estas saliendo con el?¿como conoces a los Jonas? Después de estar contestando las preguntas durante diez minutos tu y Nick decidieron entrar y se sentaron en donde les indicaron.

-lo hiciste muy bien-

-¿Qué?-

-contestar no te pusiste nada nerviosa-

-si supongo que estuvo bien- dices sonriendo

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-

-¿Qué?-

-ayudarme-

-no se quizás por que me caes bien…-

-________-

-ok, ok solo piensa si estoy saliendo contigo esta noticias saldrá en todo el mundo y obvio en España también, mi papa odia los cantantes así que eso lo matara y se arrepentirá de haberme mandado aquí-

-mmm.. .osea tu estas haciendo esto para regresar a España??-

-no, por el momento no regresare le daría gusto y no pienso hacerlo-

-wow en verdad eres vengativa-

-poquito-

-haha, si ya lo note-

En eso empezó la película, no fue de lo mejor del mundo pero por lo menos no estuvo para dormirse, al terminar tu y Nick regresaron a tu casa cuando iban en el coche…

-tengo sueño-

-mmm eso quiere decir que te aburro??-

-no tonto no me aburres pero estoy cansada-

-ok no te preocupes ya casi llegamos a tu casa-

-sip, al fin-

-oye alguien nos viene siguiendo-

-¿Qué?-

-si ese coche nos viene siguiendo-

-genial a de ser un paparatzi-

-y luego que hacemos-

-crees que pueda entrar un rato a tu casa, para despistarlo-

-si no hay problema-

Llegaron a tu casa y entraron, como no sabían que hacer se pusieron a ver tele, veían una película Nick te tenia abrazada y tu te quedaste dormida, cuando se dio cuenta te subió hasta tu habitación cargada te dejo en tu cama y se fue.

Cuando Nick salió vio que el coche que los seguía estaba estacionado enfrente de la casa, no le presto atención y se subió a su coche, al llegar a su casa se encontró con kevin.

-hola bro ¿Cómo te fue?-

-bien,_______ es buena para contestar no tuvimos ningún problema-

-que bueno, puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-claro-

-confías enserio en ella, bueno es que hace poco que la conoces-

-claro que confió en ella, lo que pasa es que no la conoces aun, pero espero poder presentártela mañana-

-si espero que no te equivoques-dijo en un susurro

-decías algo?-

-que tengo sueño, me voy a dormir-

Al día siguiente

Nick se levanto y bajo a la cocina ahí estaban sus papas pero no tenían una buena cara.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Cómo que pasa Nicholas, te parece poco esto?- dice su mama dándole un periódico, donde en la primera plana venia una foto de el contigo

-¿Qué tiene de malo?...ella me gusta yo le gusto ¿Cuál es el problema?-

(sus papas no saben nada sobre que el noviazgo es una mentira, el jefe le dijo a Nick que sus papas no se podían enterar por que se opondrían)

-como que cual Nicholas, esta muchacha, ese es el problema no pudiste conseguir a alguien mejor-

-no entiendo que tiene de malo _________-

-lee eso-dice señalando el periódico

En este decía que los habían visto juntos y hablaban básicamente de __________, de que era una modelo famosísima en España pero lo malo era que hablaban de todos sus romances y la ponían como una persona fácil y de todas sus salidas nocturnas, Nick estaba enojado por este reportaje.

-no puedo creer que escriban algo así de ella-

-nosotros somos los que no podemos creer que te relacione con alguien como ella-

-ok, dejemos algo en claro yo soy el que escojo a las personas que quiero a mi lado y no ustedes así que no se metan por que me importa muy poco lo que ustedes o los demás digan de ella- diciendo esto salió de la casa y se dirigió a la tuya.

-esa muchacha solo traerá problemas a esta casa-decía denisse

En tu casa…

-no puedo creer que averiguaran todo sobre mi ya no acordaba de tantas cosas-

-osea que lo que dice es verdad, enserio hiciste todo esto-

-sip, no mienten en nada-

-wow eres lo mejor-

-haha lo se- tocaron la puerta –yo ire a abrir-

-hola ________-

-hola Nick que haces aquí-

-digamos que no sabia a donde ir-

-por? Que paso?

-mmm me pelee con mis padre-

-por que?-

-por ti-

-oooh entiendo leyeron el reportaje-

-si, perdona es que son muy conservadores-

-si no te preocupes no hay problema-

-ahora entiendo por que te mando aquí-

-haha si digamos que no soportaba que cada rato salieran noticias sobre mi pero no resulto nada que me mandara aquí por que por lo menos antes solo era en España ahora es en todo el mundo-

-si eso creo, quieres ir a la playa a caminar-

-si claro solo le aviso a las chicas espérame-

-sii-

Al llegar a la playa…estaban caminado a la orilla del mar platicando, Nick te conto todo lo que sus padres le dijeron

-wow es genial el primer novio que tengo y sus padres me odian-dijiste burlándote

-lo se haha pero no te preocupes nadie nos separara- dice bromeando también-bueno yo te conté mi historia así que cuéntame la tuya dime que fue eso tan malo que hiciste para que te mandaran aquí-

-ok pero sentémonos,(se sentaron) mi padre llevo a su novia a mi casa y nos la presento la tipa no era muy simpática y se metió con mi mama y no lo pude soportar le grite y le avente un vaso con refresco, ella se puso como loca a llora y obvio mi padre no me creyó a mi sino a ella-

-puedo preguntar que paso con tu mama??-

-supongo que si…. Ella se fue cuando tenia 10 años, nos abandono, lo que se es que se enamoro de un tipo y se fue con el, era músico por eso mi papa odia a todos los músicos, después de que ella se fue mi papa se la paso saliendo con muchas tipas, pero nunca las llevaba a casa, mas que a noelia y a mary pero ya ves lo que paso, pero no quiero hablar de ello-cuando hablabas de esto tus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza, así que Nick se paso un brazo sobre los hombros y te acerco hacia el.

-no te preocupes si no quieres hablar de eso no hay problema-

-gracias, pero es que me dolió mucho lo que me dijo, el dijo que era igual que ella, y por eso me había alejado de el y que iba a terminar como ella-le dices y te recargas en el

-no, eso no es verdad tu eres increíble no le prestes atención a esas cosas- así se quedaron mucho tiempo solo viendo el mar, sin hablar.


	3. Y sI Tus FaNsS Me OdIaN?

**[[[El aMoR noO eS fácil]]]**

Y si TuS FaNsS Me OdIaN?

Así paso toda la semana, tu y Nick se la pasaban juntos ya que el seguía enojado con sus papas, no había dia que no saliera alguna noticia sobre ustedes, a ti te encantaba todo esto te divertías mucho leyendo todas las cosas que inventaban la prensa.

Ahora estaban en tu casa viendo tele.

-mañana tengo concierto-

-enserio??, wow eso es genial nunca he ido a un concierto de los jonas-

-haha sip, estaras en la primer fila, verdad??-

-claro, por que preguntas??-

-es q al jefe se le ocurrió que es un buen momento para anunciar nuestro"noviazgo"-

-sip, me parece buena idea, pero como lo harás-

-no te lo dire, tienes que parecer sorprendida ese dia-

-anda please dime-

-no-te dice riéndose

-pudretee-

-claro mi amor-ahora tu le sonries(eso era clásico de ustedes siempre decían eso)

-oye...y si tus fans me odian?-

-te preocupa tu físico-

-obvio pienso vivir de el soy modelo-

-haha no te preocupes no dejare que te hagan algo-

-gracias-

-me tengo que ir, tengo una entrevista, nos vemos-

-entonces nos vemos mñana en el concierto-

-si-

-ok, adiós-

Tenias que aceptar que nick te gustaba era muy lindo contigo, pero no etas muy acostumbrada a una relación seria. Estabas pensando esto cuando llega jess.

-hola ________-

-hola jess-

-ya se fue Nick-

-sip, tenia una entrevista-

-que bien-

-y tu que tienes-

-nada es solo que crees que peter termine algún dia con su novia-

-probablemente, pero tu tienes que dejar de pensar en el jess, es un estúpido mereces a alguien mejor-

-lo se lose pero es difícil olvidarme de el-

-no te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos –

-haha gracias ___________-

- de nada, pero lo primero que haras es acompañarme mañana al concierto de los jonas-

-mmm siiii!-

-haha grax es que mañana anunciaremos nuestra"relación"-

-enserio q emocioon-

-haha lo se-

Al dia siguiente te levantaste, desayunaste y revisaste los correos,comiste, dormiste un rato y por ultimo te arreglaste para el concierto te veias así:

./_D1vu3iEBoSY/SLMc_862kZI/AAAAAAAARgw/bh0a6x7lugI/s1600-h/Taylor+

Llegaron faltando 10 min para que empezara el concierto así que ya no tuviste tiempo de hablar con Nick antes de que empezara. Cuando empezó totas las chavas de tu alrededor gritaban como locas….pero era lógico q gritaran así ellos se veian muy bien, a la mitad del concierto

-hola L.A. como esta??-dice nick

(gritos)

-la siguiente canción se la quiero dedicar a una persona muy especial para mi y quiero que suba al escenario-

Tu no sabias que decir y derrepente nick te miro

-___________ sube por favor-

Tu estabas en shock, los de seguridad te ayudaron a subir y derrepente empezó una canción

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through  
(nick no dejaba de mirarte)

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

(tu ya no veias a las miles de fan que etaban alrededor solo lo veias a el)

_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough_

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

(en este momento nick estaba muy cerca de ti, sus labios estabn muy juntos))  
_Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you_

(nick estaba acariciando tu cabello)  
_Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you_

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

(y te beso, enfrente de miles de personas)

Todas las fans gritaban como locas, tu solo le sonreíste. y lo abrazaste  
-pudrete tonto, debiste decirme que harias esto-  
-haha era sorpresa y a todos les encanto y tienes que admitir que a ti tambien-  
-si me encanto, espero que tus fans no me odien.

-nadie podría odiarte-

-mmm no es verdad tus padres me odian-

-si, pero ellos no te conocen-

-mm creo que me tengo que ir, para que termines tu concierto adiós-

-adios te veo en los camerinos-

Los de seguridad decidieron que era mejor que no regresaras a tu lugar por las fans así que te llevaron atrás del escenario y desde hay viste lo que quedaba del concierto, la verdad a ti te encato el concierto tenían muchísima energía se la pasaban saltando corriendo, etc,

-hola ___________-te dice Nick abrazandote por atrás

-hola-en eso llegan sus hermanos

-__________ creo que no te he presentado a kevin-

-no, no lo has hecho-

-ok, kevin ella es mi "novia" ___________, _____________ el es mi hermano kevin-

-hola mucho gusto-le dices

-hola-el solo te contesta sin ningún animo

-estee creo que me voy de aquí-

-te acompaño-dice Nick

- no Nick recuerda que mis papas vendrán-le dice kevin

-no importa después les hablo, vamos __________-

-no Nick kevin tiene razón quedate, nos vemos mañana, gracias por invitarme-y te vas

-que te pasa kevin yo quería irme con ella-

-ya la veras mañana-

A Nick le extrañaba mucho la actitud de kevin por lo general el siempre era muy amistoso y contigo se comporto muy llegaron tus papas y como últimamente pasaba estaban de mal humor

-nick como se te ocurre hacer algo así-

-ahora que hice??-

-como que que hiciste, te besaste con esa en publico-

-primero no le digas esa se llama __________ y segundo a ustedes que les importa-

-no nos hables así Nicholas-te dice tu papa enojado

-pues entonces respeten a mi novia-

-nick como le hablas a nuestros papa así por __________-dice kevin

-saben que me hartaron me voy, ustedes están locos-salio y asoto la puerta, se subió a su carro y fue para tu casa,toco la puerta y le abriste tu.

-estas bien Nick??-su expresión era muy triste-paso algo con tus padres??-

-me pelie con ellos-

-otra vez por lo mismo??-

-si, es que ellos no entienden nada, y luego kevin se puso de su lado-

-lo siento Nick, quieres pasar??-

-si, gracias-

Fueron a tu cuarto por que en la sala estaban lauren y jess, ya en tu cuarto…

-nick, creo que lo mejor es que dejemos esta farza no quiero que te pelies con tus papas por mi culpa-

-no es tu culpa son ellos, me tienen hartos si por ellos fuera escogerían a todas las personas de mi alrededor-

-lo siento, se que se siente fatal peliarte con tus papas-

-siii, y dime has hablado con tu papa-

-no, desde que me hablo por lo del periódico no me a queirido contestar las llamadas-

Nick vio que tenias en tu cama una libreta

-que hacias antes de que llegara-

-nadaa solo escribia-

-que???-

-tonterias-dijiste agarrando la libreta, estabas apunto de guardarla cuando Nick te la arrebato y empezó a leerla

-nick regrésamela-

-no espera esto es bueno, tu lo escribiste??-

-si-

-wow es increíbles no sabia que escribieras-

-tienes razón nose muchas cosas de ti, pero tenemos mucho tiempo así que cuentame-

-que quiere que te cuente??-

-mmmm lo que sea-

-ok, me gusta catar y escribir canciones, pero como ya te había dicho mi papa odia los cantantes así que nunca me ha dejado cantar, siempre lo hice a escondidas-

-podrias cantar para mi??-

-no creo-

-por favor, cantame algo-

-ok, pero solo un pedazo-

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cuz I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And..

_[chorus]_  
I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the 17th  
His sister's beautiful, he  
has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie

-mm es algo así lo que tenia penzado de musica-

-wow cantas hermoso-

-no te burles

-no me estoy burlando enserio cantas divino-

-supongo que gracias-

Derrepente Nick recibe un mensaje..

-es joe-dice nick leyéndolo- dice que mis papas están muy molestos que mejor me espere a mañana para hablar con ellos, donde piensa que me voy a quedar en la calle-

-te puedes quedar aquí-

-________ aquí solo hay tres cuartos-

-te puedes quedar aquí, además solo vamos a dormir-

-ok, me quedare muchas gracias eres la mejor-

-ya lo sabia-

-eres un poco vanidosa sabias-

-si todo el mundo me lo dice-

-claro tenias que ser una modelo cabeza hueca-lo dijo para provocarte

-quee??? Retiro lo dicho Nick quedate a dormir en la calle-

-no te creeas princesa no eres ninguna cabeza hueca, además no te atreverías a dejarme en la calle-

-pruebame-le dices sonriendo

-perdoname-dice abrazandote

-ok, ok te perdono, pero ya tengo sueño así que durmamos ya-

-sip-

Se acostaron en la cama derrepente Nick te abraza por detrás y tu te recargas en el.

-buenas noches ___________-

-buenas noches Nick-

Al dia siguiente te despertaste y sentiste un brazo alrededor de ti, te volteaste y viste la cara de Nick, se veía tan lindo dormido que empezaste acariciar su cabello , hasta que empezó a hacer gestos y abrio los ojos

-hola, niño-

-hola niña…. hace mucho que te despertaste??-te dice bostezando

-no mucho-

-que bien- dice abrazándote

-nick suéltame soy claustrofóbica-

-no no-decia riéndose

-ayudenme, el psicópata no me suelta, help me please- decias gritando

-hahaha, que exagerada-te dijo soltándote y tu le sacas la lengua -haha, quieres ir a desayunar??-

-sip, muero de hambre-

-ok, solo cámbiate y

y nos vamos-

-sip, no me tardo-

Tu te tardaste como cuarenta minutos en arreglarte y Nick estaba todo desesperado

-moriré de hambre y será tu culpa- te decía Nick mientras entraban al restaurante

-no seas exagerado-

-pero te tardaste mucho-

-todas las personas se tardan en arreglarse-

-solo te perdono por que te ves linda-

-eeeh que bien haha- en eso llega el mesero, pidieron la comida y Nick pidió el periódico

-mira estamos en primera plana-

-enserio que dice-

-mmm puras tonterías, hablan de la canción que te cante y así-

-aaah-

-__________ te vas a comer eso-

-no Nick puedes comertelo si quieres-

-gracias- te dice con una sonrisa – estuve pensando..-

-wow pensaste, esa si que es una noticia, haha-

-haha, que graciosa- te dice sarcásticamente

-sorry no pude evitarlo, pero que me ibas a decir-

-no, no ya no quiero-

-ándele niño bonito dime-

-ok. Ya que insistes pensé que quizás podemos trabajar en alguna de tus canciones, ya sabes ponerle música-

-pues si quieres-

-si quiero, pero primero tenemos que ir por mi guitarra-

-esteee…. Tus papas van a estar ahí??-

-no lo se, pero no te preocupes solo vamos por mi guitarra-


	4. PoR QuE TeNiAs QuE aParEcEr dE nUevO

**[[[El aMoR noO eS fácil]]]**

Los dos se fueron hacia la casa de Nick cuando entraron vieron a la mama de Nick salir de la cocina, tenia una mirada de una persona apunto de explotar pero se controlaba.

-hola mama-

-hola Nick-

-mama ella es _________ mi novia-

-hola señora mucho gusto-le dices tendiéndole la mano

-hola- dijo secamente y se va dejándote con la mano tendida- te espero a cenar Nicholas-

Nick voltea a verte y te dice en un susurro-lo siento- y le contestas –no importa-

Subieron al cuarto de Nick y agarraron la guitarra, fueron hacia un estudio donde Nick preparaba sus canciones ahí se la pasaron toda el dia intenando ponerle música a la canción.

-wow quedo muy linda- decias tu

-si, esta muy bn sobretodo por que tu la cantas-

-haha obvio-

-tienes que cantar conmigo en algún concierto-

-no lo se-

-por favor, mañana tengo un concierto en Pensilvania y me encantaría que fueras y cantaras conmigo-

-hasta Pensilvania??-

-sii, por favor-(genial volvemos con esos ojos)

-ok,ok-

-puedes invitar a jees y lauren, joe estará encantado-

-haha me imagino, pero tus papas??-

-no importa ellos no iran-

-a ok-

-me tengo que ir o no llegare a la cena-

-sip vámonos pues-

Nick te dejo en su casa y se fue a la suya.

Al entrar a la casa te dirijiste al cuarto de jess, ahí estaba ella areglandose

-vas a salir??-

-sii…me acompañas??-

-no lo se-

-andaa please-

-ok, muero por ir a una fiesta solo me cambio –

-aja-

Tu te pusiste unn top negro, con una falda de mezclilla, jess traia un pantalón de mezclilla con un a blusa roja, las dos fueron a un club , primero se sentaron a esperar que llegara una amiga de jess.

-que hiciste todo el dia??-

-nada, Nick y yo fuimos a desayunar y a pasear por ahí-

-wow cada vez estas mas cerca de Nick-

-no es verdad-

-claro que si te la pasas con el siempre-tu te pusiste a pensar en eso y sabias que eso era verdad y te asusto, tu no querías nada eso llega la amiga de jess.

-hola mel-dice jess-te presento a __________-

-hola- dicen las dos al mismo tiempo

Melisa te cayo bien era muy divertida se parecía mucho a ti estaba muy loca y tampoco le gustaba salir con un solo chico, despues de estar hablando llego un tipo y empezó a hablar con ustedes, se enotaba que le gustaba jess así que tu y mel los dejaron solos y se fueron a bailar, las ds aman ser el centro de atención así que se la pasan bailando y riéndose, un chico saco a bailar a mel y tu aprovechaste para ir al baño.

-hola niña bonita -alguien te dijo eso y te abrazo por detrás, tu reconociste esa voz,

-andrew- dices volteando

-no te alegras de verme??- dice sonriéndote

-andrew-gritas y lo abrazas muy fuerte(es algo asi…como chace crawfort)

-wow, pensé que me odiabas-

-claro que te odio- dices golpeándolo

-ey oie eso duele, deja de hacer eso-te dice agarrandote las manos

-dejame connard, Feck en enfer- le dijiste intentando soltarte

-cuida esa boquita, además por que no te alegras de verme??-

-uy disculpa quieres que te haga una fiesta o algo asi-

-no estaría mal, además por que me odias tanto no lo entiendo-

-haha quizas por que me abandonaste-

-yo lo siento pero mis padres me obligaron y lo sabes-

-sii, pero no volviste a hablarme ni nada-

-pero que dices si te hable muchas veces pero todos me dijieron que estabas enojada y no me querías contestar-

-eso es mentira, no te creo, y si me permites mis amigas me esperan-lograste escaparte y te fuiste corriendo pero el te persiguió, llegaste hasta donde estaba jess con el tipo con el que la habían dejado.

-que tienes ______??-dice jess

-___________- grita andrew

-ay no ay no ahí viene-decias tu

-quien??-

En eso llega

-por favor tenemos que hablar-

-no tenemos nada de que hablar tu te olvidaste de mi y yo de ti-

-sabes que no es verdad

-si es verdad, tan solo alejate de mi-

-no pienso alejarme de ti, además eso será imposible ya que tu amiga y mi amigo parecen llevarse bien-

-que??...el es tu amigo-

-si, es lucas mi mejor amigo-

-genial el mundo me odia…jess please vámonos-

-no tú no te vas hasta que bailes conmigo-

-no pienso hacer eso-

-anda juro que si bailas te dejo ir a tu casa-

-no-

-ademas tu amiga se ve my feliz minimo deja que se despidan-te dice en un susurro

-ok, ok solo por jess-

Se fueron a bailar y estaba una canción mvida estuvieron bailando alrededor de un minuto y la música cambio era una balada.

-ok, me voy-dices tu

-tu no te vas, quedate tantito-aprovecho eso y te agarro de la cintura, tu le pusiste las manos en el cuello y empezaron a bailar, el ntentaba que sus ojos se cruzaran así que decidiste recargarte en el hueco de su cuello para no ver sus ojos pero no funciono mucho ya que pudiste olerlo y olia exactamente como lo recordabas,así que intentaste allejarte y el aprovecho y te beso, al principio empezó a la fuerza pero termino gustandote y le seguiste la corriente, no podias negar que lo extrañ separaste de el y fuiste con jess, el ya no te siguio y tu te fuiste a tu casa al llegar a la casa le contaste toda lo que había pasado a jess.

-wow… y que piensas hacer??-

-no lo se…lo mejor es que nos vallamos a dormir mañana nos vamos a las 10 a pensilvania que no se te olvide-

-si, adios _______-

Tu no podias creer que habías visto a andrew, el era demasiado importante para ti, era parte de tu pasado y aunque te doliera aun no lo habias olvidado del todo.

Al dia siguiente te costo mucho levantarte ya que estabas desvelada por la noche anterior y estuviste soñando con cosas desagradables , que mas bien eran recuerdos, cuando bajaste jess y lauren ya habían desayunado.

-como dormiste _______??-

-bien-mentiste

-a que hora nos vamos??- pregunta jess

-tenemos que estar alla a las nueve cuarenta y son las nueve así que en diez minutos nos vamos hacia alla-les dices y sales de la cocina con un vaso de licuado.

-esta muy extraña no crees??-

-si, quien sabe que mosco le pico-dice lauren saliendo

-pues yo si se, aunque preferiría equivocarme-dice jess en voz baja y para ella misma.

Ustedes llegaron a tiempo al aeropuerto.

-hola chicas, hola __________-dice Nick

-hola Nick- intentas poner una sonrisa, no quieres que note que estas mal-ya nos vamos??-

-si, solo las esperábamos a ustedes-

-pues vamos-

Se fueron en u avión privado y llegaron en pocas horas, todo el viaje te la ´pasaste dormida ya que te sentías muy cansada y no tenias ganas de hablar, Nick te entendió y te dejo dormir, estaban a punto de aterrizar cuando Nick te despertó.

-__________ ya vamos a aterrizar, despierta-

-si , gracias por despertarme-le dices sonriendo, después de todo Nick no tenia la culpa de todos los problemas de tu pasado.

-vamonos chicos-dice joe.

Todos bajaron y fueron hacia el hotel, era muy lindo y tu compartías habitación con jess y lauren, y joe nick y kevin chicos tenían que ir a una entrevista así que ustedes se quedaron solas, jess y lauren tenían ganas de ir a un mall a comprar cosas, tu no quisiste ir y te quedaste en la habitación.

HISTORIA SOBRE TU PASADO.

Tu siempre tuviste una vida muy feliz, por que según tu tenias unos padres perfectos que se querían y te querían a ti y a tu hermano, pero eso no era verdad solo era lo que tu querías ver, tus padres solo fingían ante ustedes por que estando solos siempre discutían, pero a ti te tenían como en una burbuja de cristal tu hermano siempre te protegía de todo y de todos incluidos tus padres, todo era así hasta que cumpliste los 11 años todo empezó a empeorara cuando tu hermano entro en una escuela que era tipo internado así que en casa solo quedaban tus padres y tu además de los sirvientes, ellos siempre te dejaban sola y sus peleas eran mas constantes ya no les importaba si tu los veias o no así que tu imagen de familia feliz acabo, el dia que cumpliste 12 años tus padres no se acordaron de nada tu pensaste que deseguro te harian una fiesta sorpresa así que cuando regresaste de la escuela esperabas eso pero lo único que viste fue a tus padres discutiendo en la sala, tu te escondiste para que no te vieran y oiste todo lo que dijeron y no pudiste creerlo, tu madre nunca quiso tenerte ella se iba a ir con otro hombre pero se entero que estaba embarazada de ti y el tipo la rechazo, dijo que ojala nunca hubieras nacido y que habías arruinado su vida y que ahora al fin iba a poder irse a vivir con su verdadero amor y seria feliz por primera vez en su vida, cuando tu oiste todo esto empezaste a llorar y saliste corriendo hacia tu mama cuando viste que llevaba una maleta y ya estaba afuera de la casa, la alcanzaste yla abrazaste le suplicaste que no te dejara sola que la necesitabas y la querías mucho ella no se conmovió en nada y te dijo que la soltara que tu habías sido un error en su vida y que ella por ti no sentía nada, tu aun así seguiste atrás de ella cuando subió a un taxi y le dijiste que si ella se quería ir que te llevara con ella pero te dijo que no que solo serias un estorbo y se fue, tu te quedaste hay llorando, tu papa te pidió que entraras pero no le hiciste caso y saliste corriendo hacia donde se había ido tu mama, no la encontraste y te fuiste a un parque te sentaste debajo de un árbol y estabas muy asustada no sabias como regresar, ahí conociste a Andrew, cuando te vio llorando y se acerco a ti, en ese tiempo el tendría 14 años , se quedo contigo y te consolo después te acompaño hasta tu casa y le preguntaste si el también te iba a dejar como tu mama y el prometió que nunca te iba a dejar y siempre estaría contigo. Tu vida fue muy difícil desde entonces siempre te sentías sola, Andrew se volvió tu mejor amigo y una año después empezaron a salir, se querían mucho y el era la persona en que podias confiar y con la única que te sentías feliz salieron durante un año y medio, tu escribías canciones desde entonces pero tu papa te prohibía cantar así que lo hacias a escondidas y Andrew te ayudaba con la música tu papa se entero de que Andrew le gustaba la música y te prohibió verlo pero aun así siguieron saliendo a escondidas , hasta que un dia a su papa le dijeron que tenia que ise a vivir a otra parte para mantener su trabajo y se mudaron el te prometió que te hablaría a dierio y cuando pudiera vendría a verte pero eso nunca paso jamás recibiste llamadas de el.

De nuevo se te vino abajo el mundo esta vez fue mas duro por que no encontraste en quien apoyarte dejaste de comer y de salir te la pasas en tu cuarto encerrada componiendo canciones, tu papa se preocupo por ti y trajo de vuelta a tu hermano el te ayudo a superar todo y desde entonces jamás se habían separado hasta que tu padre te obligo venir hacia acá. Por eso tu nunca quisiste tener novio después de todo lo que paso y empezaste a vivir de fiesta en fiesta junto cn tu hermano era tu manera de olvidarte de todo lo que te rodeaba y te hacia sufrir.

FIN DE LA HISTORIA


End file.
